A True Bolt
by westernmelody
Summary: Joshua overhears some of the loggers grumbling that Josh doesn't pull his weight and that Jason is babying him. They question is Josh is even a true Bolt. Hurt and confused, Josh, even with a bad cold, decided to prove to Jason and everyone else that he is as much a Bolt as anyone else and this leads to tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Bolt was the oldest of the three Bolt brothers who owned Bridal Veil Mountain left to them by their father, Jonathan Bolt. Jason was a tall, sturdy and tough logger with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was the biggest of the loggers, except for Big Swede. No one in Seattle had ever seen a taller man than Big Swede. For all that, Big Swede was a gentle man, but he could do the work of two regular men, and for this Jason was grateful. Jason was under a lot of stress due to a tight deadline on a large order; Aaron Stemple breathing down his back; and an unexpected number of his regular men being downed with either an injury or serious illness.

"Jason!" Middle brother, blond-haired, blue-eyed Josh ran up to him, out of breath.

"Easy, Josh," Jason put an arm around Josh as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Olsen hurt his leg, and Jeremy is taking him back to Seattle to get Lottie or Dr. Wright to help. It's a bad cut."

"Damn. Another logger down." Jason's blue eyes were fierce. "Josh, how far are we behind schedule?"

"Three days." Josh's eyes were brighter blue than the sky. "Jason, I can help," Josh offered.

"What, with your cold? Not to mention you are the only one who could do the scheduling and the payroll. No, little brother, you're doing what I need you to do."

"But," Josh began.

"No buts. Listen to your big brother. If you were completely well, I would let you help some, but you're not. Jeremy will be back soon and give us a hand."

"But Jason, Jeremy is almost two years younger than me. And I'm taller."

"But you are not as stocky as Jeremy and he doesn't have a cold. Go along will ya." Jason gave his stubborn blond brother a little shove, so Josh went away muttering to himself. Jason was smiling a little, but the smile faded as he saw that two of the loggers that grumbled the most were staring at him, having overhead the conversation between him and Josh.

"You got anything to say?" Jason found the direct approach worked best.

The two men were new, or they would have learned not to question Jason's leadership. Simpson, a large man of thirty with black hair and beard, spat on the ground. His friend, Calloway, red-haired and bearded, kicked at the ground.

"Say your piece or get back to work," Jason ordered impatiently.

"Well, Bolt, both of us have been working harder than ever, and it seems you don't require that of your brothers. Jeremy was sent down to find the doctor, and both are us have worked harder than him. And Josh doesn't help very much. Those books you keep him working on can't be more important than the deadlines being met. I'm tired of double-duty."

"As am I," Jason barked. "Jeremy will get back to work the minute he gets back here."

"What about Josh?" Simpson growled.

"Yeah, you sure he's even a Bolt? He looks nothing like you or Jeremy," Calloway challenged.

"You've taken up enough of my time with things that aren't even your business." Jason was fed up and his blue eyes flashed. "Get back to work."

"We're on break."

"You were on break! You just used it up, trying to tell me how to do my job. Now back to work or you'll be fired!"

Both men knew Jason was serious, and as tempted as they were to just quit, they had already spent their money on drinking and needed a paycheck. Grumbling, they turned back up the mountain.

"And you thought that coming here would get us a bride," Calloway grumbled.

"With close to 100 brides, we should have been able to get our brides by now. Who knew they would be so picky?"

"I would have Mary Ellen by now if it hadn't been for Joshua Bolt," Calloway grumbled.

"Yes, and Irene would be mine. Why both are enamored of that skinny, lazy kid is beyond me. I could snap him in two like a twig."

"I also liked that spitfire redhead, Candy. But no, she is not seeing anyone but Jeremy Bolt."

"I didn't sign on to be worked to death for the Bolts. Mr. High and Mighty Jason Bolt. Never liked him, anyway."

"He'll get his. They all will. Don't have any time for courting, working like this."

Jason was unaware the Josh, who had started down the mountain, thought of one last question and stood rooted to his place behind some bushes after hearing his name. The words shook him. "Josh doesn't help very much. Are you sure he is really a Bolt? He doesn't look like you and Jeremy."

Josh knew he didn't look anything like Jeremy or Jason, not his hair, his slim build – anything. Everyone was always surprised when he was introduced as the third Bolt brother, where they accepted Jeremy as a Bolt immediately. He was also aware most of the men didn't seem to understand how important the record keeping was. Jason had always encouraged Josh to use his education and more meticulous nature and even the neatness of his handwriting as reasons only Josh could keep the books. Josh had been so proud to be counted as valuable. Jason was as strong as he was even at Josh's age. Jeremy, cute and adorable with a small stutter the women found fascinating, had no problem fitting in. Josh, with his snowy hair, bright blue eyes, slender build never felt as comfortable with the other men, and sometimes wondered if some only tolerated him because of Jason.

Josh's face tightened. He could work just as hard as the other men. Jason would see that his blond brother did not need special treatment. The books could wait. He had some trees to cut down.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jeremy returned to the camp as soon as he could. He saw Jason frowning at the trees, frowning at the darkening skies. Jeremy knew his oldest brother was in a bad mood. "Jason."

Jason wheeled around. "Jeremy. Give me the good news."

"Well . . . ah . . . well . . . it's not gggooddd news. He cut his lllleg. Dr. Wrrrigghtt took care of it. He . . . he may be able to cccoommme back in two days." Jeremy's stutter was worse when he had to relate bad news to an already angry older brother.

"Not your fault, Jeremy. Just the worst timing in the world. Did Dr. Wright have anything to see about the three men sick?"

"Sssick, can't wwork. Wantts all of usss to be careful."

"Five men down. All right, Jeremy, it's too dark for us to continue working." Jason looked up as he caught flashes of lighting. "Downpour coming too. Let's get back to town, Jeremy. Did you see Josh on your way back?"

"Nooo, Curly said JJJosh was on the top rrridge."

"Damn! I told Josh to take it easy. We need to get him down before he gets drenched and with that cold . . ." Jason didn't finish the sentence, marching hurriedly up the hill, Jeremy following.

Jason told everyone he saw to stop working and take cover. He was not happy to see that Simpson and Calloway had already quit, but just frowned as he kept going.

Jeremy panted as his shorter legs tried to keep up with those of his larger brother.

"Josh!" Jason bellowed as he drew closer. "Josh, answer me!"

Jason thought he heard a faint cry as the skies opened and poured rain. "Jeremy, get the horses or the wagon. I'll find Josh and we'll get down to Lottie's as soon as possible."

Jeremy ran as fast as he could as Jason met Corky and Big Swede dragging Josh between them. "Josh!" Jason scolded. "What were you," he began and then got a good look at his shivering brother.

Big Swede told him, "We told Josh to stop, but he wouldn't. He fell into some water and has been shaking ever sense."

Corky shot an apologetic look at Jason who was too busy studying Josh to notice. "Josh, I told you to keep at the books, and look at you! Chilled to the bone, shaking," and Jason pulled off his large jacket to wrap around Josh, who was shaking too badly to speak.

"Get to shelter, men!" Jason barked at the other two and he spotted Jeremy with the wagon.

Jason quickly put Josh in the back and told Jeremy to drive as fast as he could. Jason pulled Josh close to him to try to keep him from shivering. He had a sudden flashback of holding a small baby in his arms and trying to soothe the baby. He was pacing back and forth until Lottie returned with a bottle, saying tenderly, "There, there, little one, Lottie's here and I'll make it all better for you."

"Jjasonn, we're hhherree!" Jeremy's shout brought an end to the reverie.

"Lottie's going to kill me," Jason muttered, as Jeremy stopped the wagon and Jason and Jeremy helped Josh into the bar.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Bolt was not afraid of many things. But as much as he wanted to get a drenched Jeremy, himself, and a violently shivering Josh inside, he took a breath outside the door.

Jeremy opened the door and Jason helped Josh to a chair.

"Saints alive, did you three go swim in the ocean today?" Clancy commented loudly as he looked up from one of the many drinks he had today.

"Jeremy!" Candy gasped, running to him at once. "You're all wet!" Candy began to fuss over him.

Lottie hurried from behind the bar to take in the scene, seeing Jeremy tended to by Candy, she went at once to Josh. "Joshua Bolt! Didn't I tell you to get some rest upstairs before you caught more than a cold? Jason Bolt, who do you mean letting him get all wet? Why, the poor dear is shivering!" Lottie felt Josh's forehead, snapped at Biddie to draw a hot bath and get some blankets. She poured three cups of hot coffee, which they drank gratefully.

"Now, you three, get in the other room and get out of those wet clothes!"

"But Lottie, we don't have any thing else to put on!" Jason protested while Jeremy blushed. "I guess I can go to the cabin and get some clothes."

"Not in this rainstorm, you don't, Jason Bolt!" Lottie snapped. Candy and Biddie looked at each other and Lottie whispered to them. Nodding, they hurried across to their dormitory, dodging the rain.

"Now, Josh," Lottie said gently. "Come with me up the stairs, Biddie has the hot bath ready for you. We need to get you warmed up."

"I can help," Jason started, but Lottie gave him a fierce look. "I think you have helped enough, Jason Bolt! Clancy, help me."

Jeremy came forward. "Let me, Lottie. Don't know how much Clancy has drunk and with stairs he might fall."

"Yes, old Fish Face has been drinking whiskey like water." Lottie said disgustedly.

Jeremy helped Josh upstairs, and Lottie helped get the soggy boots and shirt and pants off, turning her head as Jeremy removed the long johns and helped Josh into the hot bath. Bubbles covered him and the nice bath salts had him inhaling contentedly. Josh murmured his thanks and Jeremy gave him a pat on the head before going back downstairs.

"You just get warm and I'll fetch my robe for you." Lottie soothed.

Clancy had followed them upstairs and hear Lottie's last remark.

"Blast it, woman, your robe could cover three of Josh," Clancy blurted without thinking.

Lottie turned and grabbing a back scrubber began chasing him down the stairs.

Jeremy and Jason looked quizzically at the scene. Clancy tripped down the last three steps and Lottie jerked him up, saying "You better get back to that old rusty boat of yours before I shave every bit of hair off your head and beard with a dull razor and never let you have a drop of whiskey for over a year!"

Clancy, terrified, ran to the door just as Candy and Biddie came back in with a basket full of towels, blankets and clothes. Lottie had the girls put the basket in the next room and told Jason and Jeremy to get out of their wet clothes and into the clothes the girls had brought.

A few minutes later and everyone in the bar heard Jason roar, "Oh, no, you don't! I would rather wear wet clothes for the rest of my life, what are you laughing at Jeremy?" Jason demanded.

The others could hear Jeremy's laughter and a rustling.

"No, Jason!" Jeremy protested along with a brief scuffle, followed by Jason saying, "There! Now we'll see who is laughing now!"

More sounds of scuffling, and then Lottie barked, "Get out here, you two! I've got more hot coffee with a nip of whiskey to warm you up!"

When both failed to show up, Lottie stated, "Well, if you don't care for some apple pie and the coffee cake with lots of nuts that Candy and Biddie made, I'll save them for Josh," she stated as the door opened.

"Coffee cake!" Jason smiled. "I can smell it!"

"Apple pie!" Jeremy beamed.

Candy and Biddie began to giggle uncontrollably, and Lottie tried very hard not to smile as Jeremy appeared in Candy's pink nightgown and Jason in the Dorothy's blue nightgown. Dorothy was the tallest woman with a sturdy build, yet at five foot ten inches, that still left about five inches of Jason's legs showing. Both felt foolish, but as Lottie pointed to the hot coffee and generous pieces of cake and pie, both sighed and then sat down and began to eat eagerly.

"You two leave some for Josh if the poor lad can eat," Lottie scolded. "I'm going to check on Josh, and you two behave yourselves."

As she went upstairs, Clancy peered around the door and said, "Is she still there?" Getting no answer from either Bolt, occupied with the delicious pie and coffee cake, he stalked to the bar and poured a generous mug of whiskey. As he did, his eyes finally rested on the two Bolt brothers, and the whiskey mug smashed to the floor. "Saints alive! I'm seeing things! I've drank too much and now I'm seeing myrages!" he ended, meaning mirages.

Aaron Stemple strolled in and his eyes widened as he stared at Jason and Jeremy Bolt in their nightgowns. "What?" he stuttered.

"Aye, Mr. Stemple, did you drink too much and are you having them delusions, too?"

Biddie and Candy had discreetly gone into the other room to eat their pieces of pie and cake. Their persistent giggling was ignored.

Lottie came downstairs with a grim face. "Fish Face! I told you no whiskey!"

"Aye, darlin' must be something in the whiskey, I see . . . . well, I see two Bolts in women's nightgowns! I must stop drinking, oh, how I don't know but I have to get those images outta me eyes!"

Aaron threw back his head, laughing heartily until he caught Lottie's eyes and a finger to her lips.

Lottie went to Clancy, patting him on the head, saying, "I'm sorry, Clancy, you see as Dr. Wright has told me – too much whiskey over time and you come down with visions where you see things you can't explain – I believe it is called Whiskeyitis. It'll only go away once you stop drinking."

Aaron Stemple and the Bolt brothers choked back a laugh at Lottie's solemn voice and the horror on Clancy's face.

"Jason Bolt, if you're through with that pie, I need your help upstairs getting Josh out of the bathtub and into my robe; then we'll put him in the guest room. If we're lucky, his cold won't turn into anything worse. But if it does," and she glared a warning at Jason.

Jason did not argue as he helped a drowsy Josh from the tub and wrapped Lottie's red robe around him. Josh was so thin, the robe almost did go around him two times, and she and Jason helped him into the guest room and laid him down, Josh sighing wearily.

"I'll bring you a nice hot toddy and a piece of the apple pie, and the coffee cake, I know it's one of your favorites," Lottie said as she gave Josh a quick kiss on his check. She pushed Jason out and shut the door behind them. "I am not happy with you, Jason, after all the years I've put into loving and keeping Josh alive, I wouldn't think you would forget to watch out for him. I have been as much of a mother to him than anyone else. And I can't bear the thought of losing him," her voice cracked.

Jason sighed and put his arms around her but didn't try to defend himself. "I promise to do better, Lottie, Josh may have started out a sickly baby, but he has the Bolt stubbornness and I think he badly wanted to help knowing we are behind and are now five loggers down. I had told him not to. I don't know what set him off." He rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think he will be all right?"

"I'll make sure he is. I'll call in Dr. Wright tomorrow, poor dear needs her rest to after all of the problems with your men. Never had a child of my own, but taking care of Josh, I was as much his mother as the rest of you."

"I know that, Lottie, I don't know what we Bolts would have done without you." Jason gave a big hug and Lottie smiled. "Well, I might forgive you if Josh is all right and if you don't tell Clancy I made up his disease."

"I'm humiliated enough with Aaron Stemple seeing me like this. And the girls. No one will laugh at Jeremy, they're too fond of him, but I'll bear the brunt of all the jokes for some time." Jason opened the door for one more glimpse at his drowsy brother and he leaned down to tousle Josh's snowy hair. "Sleep well, little brother, I'll leave you in Lottie's capable hands."

Josh did not wake up and Lottie drew a chair by the bed.

Jeremy came up the stairs to check on Josh. Lottie smiled at him. "It's all right, Jeremy, I will take care of Josh."

As Jeremy and Jason left the room, Lottie bent down to kiss Josh on the cheek. "Just like always," she added.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

True to her promise, Lottie sent for Dr. Wright the next morning to check on Josh. Josh had slept through the night, though he was restless and a quick check to his forehead by Lottie found him hot with fever. Dr. Wright frowned. "His fever is high. We'll use cool washcloths on his forehead. Keep the blankets off him, even if he shivers. He needs to cool down." She looked at Josh's cloudy blue eyes and his flushed cheeks. Josh couldn't keep his eyes open and dozed off.

"Anything else I can do?" Lottie asked anxiously.

"He seems very special to you," Dr. Wright commented.

"I took care of him when he was a sickly baby. Jason had his hand full taking care of his mother and she had a tough pregnancy with Jeremy. Jeremy was a healthy baby, though small. His mother died before Jeremy was two. Jonathan Bolt had a hard time losing his wife and dealing with a new baby and a sickly toddler. Jason had a lot on his shoulders at age 17."

"Yes, and I know how protective and concerned Jason is about his brothers. I saw that when Jeremy was hurt. Josh is not much older than Jeremy?"

"Not quite two years older." Lottie had gotten a cloth and put it on Josh's forehead.

Jason and Jeremy bounded up the stairs and entered the room. "Dr. Wright?" Jason queried. "How is Josh doing?"

Jeremy moved over to the other side of his brother and tried to pull the blankets over Josh.

"No, Jeremy, no, Josh has a high fever. We need to cool him off. He's shaking from the fever, not from him being cold."

Jason had put his hand on Josh's forehead. "He is so hot."

"Will he be all right?" Jeremy stammered anxiously.

Dr. Wright said gently, "I'm doing all I can. To answer your question, Lottie, Josh will need plenty of water to kept him hydrated. And try to fix some broth for him to eat. I will check in on him, but I must see my other patients."

"How are they doing?" Jason asked without much interest, his eyes fixed on his little brother.

"Olsen's leg is better; I'll have to check for infection but give him a couple of days and he can work for part a day. Clements, Stockman, and O'Rourke are getting better, but slowly. My guess is they will be too weak to work for several more days. I'm sorry, Jason."

"Logging is not the most important thing to me," Jason said brusquely. "I know we're behind, but if Aaron says one word to me, I'll knock out all of his teeth."

"Easy, Jason," Lottie soothed. "I know you feel angry and helpless, but believe me, fighting Aaron won't help. Don't worry. Aaron will understand."

"If he doesn't, I'll knock out his teeth," Jeremy stuttered.

"Please don't Jeremy, I don't need any more work," Dr. Wright smiled. "Go along with you, and let your brother get the rest he needs." She smiled at Lottie, patted Jeremy's arm, put a soft hand on Jason's arm, and then left.

Lottie stated firmly, "There isn't anything you two can do for Josh now. Go along and do what work you can. It'll keep your mind off fretting."

Jeremy and Josh ran their fingers through Josh's snowy hair and patted his cheeks. "We'll check in at lunchtime. Come, Jeremy." Jason had to tug on Jeremy's arm to get him to leave.

As luck would have it, Aaron Stempel was not in a good mood and grabbed Jason's arm. "Bolt, how am I supposed to fill our orders when you are so far behind? I've never seen such a bunch of loafers before."

Jeremy stuttered, "You are a selfish bastard," and lunged at Stempel.

Jason held him back. He badly wanted to drive the smirk from Stempel's face. But he remembered Lottie's words and jerked his arm from Aaron's hold and slammed the door behind him and Jeremy as they left, both glaring at Stempel.

Lottie was a few steps away and when Aaron started to follow Jason, she said sharply, "Aaron! Don't you move!"

As he stopped, surprised, she continued with her hands on her hips, eyes flashing. "Jason has three men down with the flu. One man hurt his leg."

"Yes, but what about those brothers of his? Jason is always saying the Bolts can handle everything."

Lottie opened her mouth and then grabbed Aaron's arm. "Follow me," she ordered sharply. She marched him quickly up the stairs and took him to the room where Josh lay moaning, tossing his head from side to side.

Aaron's face softened. "No wonder Jason was frowning. How sick is he?"

"Dr. Wright doesn't know yet. He does have a high fever. I don't suppose I need to remind you of Josh's tendency to become very sick."

"No, I do remember a small baby you took such good care of that he lived despite the doctor's concerns. You saved his life, Lottie. I know all of the Bolts are grateful to you."

"Mrs. Bolt was ill herself with her pregnancy, she could not take care of Josh. And when Jeremy was born, as a new baby he needed a lot of care and so did his mother. Jason and Jonathan had their hands full. Josh was my baby then."

"Yes, I think he still is, no matter how tall he is."

"He's still so thin; I keep trying to get some more meat on his bones."

"That's why you give him bigger portions of food. Not that it works, Lottie. Josh just puts some on Jason and Jeremy's plates because he doesn't want you to think he doesn't eat it all."

"You think I don't know that, Aaron Stempel? But you can't blame me for trying."

"Is that why Jason keeps Josh on the books?"

"Josh is good with bookkeeping. He just isn't as strong as most of the men." Lottie said. "Josh was probably trying to make up for the shortage of men and pushed himself too hard. Knowing the pressure Jason would feel from you," she started.

Aaron raised his hands in surrender. "I won't say another word to Jason about being behind. And I sincerely hope Josh gets better. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Just stay away from Jason. You nearly lost most of your teeth."

"Jason threatened me?"

"Jeremy did."

Aaron smiled, then his smile faded.

Josh had become restless again, and Lottie brought another cool cloth to lay on his forehead. Josh's cloudy eyes slowly opened, and he stared at Lottie. "Mother?" he croaked.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Dr. Wright may be ahead of her time in hand washing.

Lottie's hand stilled as she was startled. Then she sat in the chair by Josh and clasped his hand. "I'm here, Josh. I'll take care of you."

Aaron's mouth was open as he stood still, bewildered.

Lottie gave Aaron a quick glance. "Get Dr. Wright. Then please tell Jason and Jeremy to come back. Josh needs them."

Aaron stared at Josh.

"He has a high fever and is delirious. Aaron, get Dr. Wright now!" Stempel bounded down the stairs and ran out on the street.

In the bedroom, Josh's cloudy eyes stayed locked on Lottie. "Mother?"

"There, there, you just rest, and I'll have you up and around before you know it." Lottie said as she stroked his damp hair and dabbed the sweat from his face with the cool cloth. Her mouth was trembling though she spoke as calmly as possible. It was unsettling to see Josh's blue eyes fixed on her face and he reached out a shaky hand. Lottie took his hand, patting it. "Don't fret. You just need lots of rest."

"Hot," Josh murmured. "So hot."

Aaron Stempel was puffing as he caught up with the Bolts. "Bolt!" he yelled. "Jason!"

Jason and Jeremy stopped.

When Aaron was close enough, he bent over breathless. "Lottie said Josh is worse and delirious. He keeps calling Lottie "Mother."

"What?" Jeremy exclaimed, but turned back along with Jason.

The two Bolts rushed past Stempel, while Aaron huffed and puffed. "You're welcome. Don't mention it," he stated sarcastically. He turned and went back slowly.

Jason and Jeremy made short work of the distance back to Lottie's and bounded up the stairs.

Dr. Wright was there, bending over the bed and holding a cup to Josh's lips. Josh frowned and tried to push it away until Lottie took the cup and said soothingly, "Just drink it sweetheart. It will make you better."

"Okay, Mother," Josh replied and struggled to get the liquid down. He finished with a sigh and looked up for approval.

Lottie patted his head. "That's good. Now you can rest. I'll be right here."

Josh's eyes fluttered, but he caught a glimpse of a worried Jason. "Dad?" he said uncertainly.

Jason looked at Lottie, who pushed him forward. "How are you feeling, Josh?"

"Sick," Josh moaned. "Are Jason and Jeremy sick?"

"No, they're fine. You're the only one sick. You must rest and get better."

"Okay," Josh yawned, and his eyes closed.

"Dr. Wright, what is going on?" Jeremy blurted.

She turned around. "I've just given Josh some willow bark tea to bring his fever down. Why don't you three take a break and I'll stay with Josh for a few minutes. Rest is the best thing for him now."

Lottie opened her mouth to protest, but Jason took her arm. "You need a break, too, Lottie."

"I could use several cups of coffee," she agreed.

Downstairs, sitting down with the coffee and leftover apple pie and coffee cake, Jeremy asked, "Why is Josh calling you Mother, Lottie? And Jason Dad?"

"Because he has a high fever, Jeremy. He is delirious." Lottie wiped her forehead and clasped her hands together, trying to control the trembling.

"I look just like Father, remember?" Jason added.

"But Lottie," Jeremy started.

"Jeremy, I have told you after I was born, Mother lost several babies before and after birth. She grieved for years; certain she would never be able to have any more children." Jason paused, remembering the tiny graves back in Scotland. "When I was fifteen, Josh was born, but he was a sickly baby and we were afraid he would not live, either. When we reached Seattle, Josh was still sickly, and Mother was pregnant with you. It was a difficult pregnancy, and Father was busy with taking care of Mother. Lottie took over the care of Josh, and because of her, Josh lived. Lottie was more Josh's Mother than our Mother was. Mother couldn't help it. She was ill. Then you were born, small but healthy. And Mother rallied for a few months, taking good care of you with Father's help. I was busy with the logging. Lottie offered to take care of Josh and did until Mother was able to handle him as well."

"Josh thought of Lottie as his mother?" Jeremy asked.

"I brought him to Margaret as much as possible," Lottie added. "But Margaret was not doing well, and was busy with you, Jeremy, so I kept Josh. He was like my own little baby," Lottie's lips trembled.

Jason reached out to grip her hands.

Jeremy was stunned. He had known some of the history, but not all. "Poor Josh. Because of me," he began.

"No, you have nothing to be guilty about, Jeremy," Jason said firmly. "You were such a blessing to Mother and Father; and when they knew Josh would live also, it was some of the happiest days of their lives. Mother finally had two healthy babies. Father and I were relieved Mother was happy, and I finally had two little brothers."

"Mother died then."

"Before you were two. She had never fully regained her strength."

Jason and Lottie looked at each other. Both remembered the sorrow of losing Margaret.

"Father," Jeremy stuttered.

"You remember Father, Jeremy?"

Jeremy thought. He had been three when his father died. He could remember a strong man, tossing him in the air and laughing.

"Yes. Some. Mostly you."

Jason sighed. He had been through many stressful years, and just when his life was getting so much better, his Mother died and his Father was devasted, and Jason had the care of his two little brothers.

His Father had given his best but had gone downhill after losing his wife. One year later, he died, and Jason was the sole caretaker of Josh and Jeremy.

"If it wasn't for Lottie, I don't know what I would have done," Jason said, smiling at Lottie. "I had to take charge of the logging and couldn't well bring two small children with me."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Lottie," Jeremy smiled.

"No problem at all, Jeremy," Lottie smiled back. "It was quite an experience dealing with two small boys. And Miss Essie helped me with teaching the two of you when you were old enough for school."

Dr. Wright came down the stairs, frowning slightly.

"Allie, how's Josh?" Jason asked anxiously, forgetting to be formal.

"His fever has come down some, but it is still very high. I'll give him another cup of willow bark tea in a few hours. Until then, cool rags on his forehead and get him to drink all the liquids you can, especially water."

"Will he be all right?" Jeremy asked for them all.

Dr. Wright sighed. "I can't guarantee anything right now, Jeremy. Lottie, if you can keep him here and away from the other ones sick, it will help. If he catches pneumonia, it will be too much for him. Do not let anyone who is sick near him, and make sure everyone who visits washes their hands."

"Don't worry, Allie, I will make sure everyone follows your orders."

"Thanks. Jason, Olsen should be able to work for a short while tomorrow. The other three men are getting better; perhaps two or three days and they will be able to work again, but slowly at first."

"Thanks, Dr. Wright." Jason helped her to the door.

As they stepped out, Dr. Wright read the question in Jason's eyes.

"I don't know, Jason. I'll do everything I can. Try to get Lottie to rest. Maybe you and Jeremy can stay with Josh."

"You look like you could use rest as well."

"I'll get what I can. I'll check back on Josh in a few hours."

"Thank you." Jason watched her leave, troubled. This was not the first time his middle brother had been gravely ill.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jason refused to leave Josh's side the rest of the evening and night. He had insisted that Jeremy, tired and worried, try to get some sleep and around midnight, Jeremy, though protesting, had finally fallen asleep. Jason had to pry Jeremy's fingers from his grip on Josh's right hand and carried him next door, tucking him in.

He found Lottie by Josh's side as she had been most of the day and night.

Lottie was very worried, despite following Dr. Wright's instructions, she had been unable to detect a change for the better in Josh. She had coaxed Josh into drinking as much water and broth as possible, along with the willow bark tea Dr. Wright had provided.

Jason came back and put his arms around Lottie. "It seems Josh has lost about ten pounds in sweat," he commented sadly.

"He has always been so thin, he doesn't have any spare pounds left to lose," Lottie said, lips trembling. "Oh, Jason, I'm so afraid we will lose him this time."

Jason tightened his hold. "Don't lose faith, Lottie, Josh has beaten the odds before."

"At least Jeremy is getting some rest. I don't want him to get sick as well."

"Nor do I. Why don't you get some rest, Lottie? I promise I'll stay here and let you know if anything changes."

Lottie sighed. "I don't know if I can – but I'll certainly pray."

"Our little church back in Scotland still bears the kneeling marks of Mother after all the times she prayed," Jason tried to smile.

Lottie turned to hug Jason and planted a soft kiss on Josh's forehead before sadly leaving the room.

Jason took his seat beside his hot and sweaty brother and took Josh's hand in his two.

During the night, Jason would doze and then jerk awake. Uneasy dreams filled his sleep.

Scotland, a little boy trying to understand his parents' tears and why another little sister did not live. A tiny grave where Jason would gather flowers and put them beside the cross that marked the end of another tiny Bolt baby. Sisters. Brothers. His mother's clinging to her one living child more and more. Weeping throughout the nights, which affected the little boy deeply. His father's sad eyes. His mother's deteriorating health and depression. His father had insisted Jason attend school, the boy always wondering if it would be the last time he would see his mother alive and praying for a little brother and sister to ease her pain.

When Jason was fifteen and visiting home, he found a tiny baby brother in his mother's arms, his father attempting to be encouraging and telling Jason they were moving to America to start a new life.

Jason had been afraid to see his new brother, fearful of another loss, another grave, but at his father's insistence, took a peek at the tiny baby with snow white hair and big blue eyes.

"Jason, this is your new brother, Joshua James Bolt."

Instantly charmed by the tiny infant the minute Jason picked him up gently while his mother slept; Jason felt his fear melt into instant love and a fierce determination that this brother would live. His mother was still weak from the birth and his father was busy with the details of the move. Little Josh cooed and smiled at his big brother who had been tasked with his care.

"Don't worry, Josh, your big brother will slay any dragon that comes near you," Jason would smile, and the baby would coo. Jason finally let happiness and hope into his heart. His mother would smile and praise him for taking good care of his brother; and his father would give him a hearty slap on the back. Those days were the happiest of Jason's life so far.

The trip on the ship was more challenging as his mother and father were sick and again Jason was Josh's caregiver. Jason refused to see the baby grow more listless, his cries more frequent, and Jason's attempts to comfort him less effectively. Baby Josh was slipping away . . .

TBC


End file.
